


Substitute

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not safe) Oral Sex, Bi Sam, F/M, Hints of Wincest, Maybe Dean Does Too, Sam wants to bottom but he doesn’t., Sammy has a secret, Sammy ships it, Sex, casual hookup, happy now wasp?, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Sam has an itch but the one person he wants to scratch it isn’t attainable so a cheap substitute will have to do.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Substitute

Her lips were wrong. The colour of her hair was close but in a dimly lit room he wouldn’t be able to tell. It was, of course, longer, but that wouldn’t matter too much either. But her eyes. Her eyes were the perfect, exact shade of green Sam was looking for.

There was also the fact she was female. Sam did have another option. A man standing by the juke box in the corner of the room was taller, from what Sam could tell, he was almost the right height. His build was almost identical as well and he seemed interested in Sam, judging by the looks he’d been sending in his direction all evening. The fact he also had a cock that he might be willing to slam Sams ass with was also a big tick in his favor. Unfortunately Dean had decided to forgo seeking female company and settled in to drink. As Sam wasn’t quite ready to have ‘ _that_ ’ conversation with his brother just yet, he instead approached the loud, heavy drinking, leather jacket wearing, brunette currently hustling at the pool table.

§§§§§

Despite the alcohol and cigarettes she had consumed that night, her voice was too high. Too...female as she rode Sams cock with enthusiasm. The filthy fucking litany that fell from her mouth was irritating Sam enough to allow him to hold his orgasm at bay, and didn’t stop until she finally came and collapsed on Sams chest, shuddering and panting heavily.  
“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you big boy.” She said with a heated smile as she patted Sams chest.  
She rolled off Sams lap and ripped the condom off his erection before swallowing him down and deep throating him like a fucking pro. Sam groaned and thread his fingers through her hair. It was too long but it didn’t matter cause the eyes were right, he would just focus on the eyes.  
“Stop!” He demanded as he felt his orgasm building.  
She pulled off with a dirty, wet pop and sat up, wiping her mouth.  
“Hands and knees.” Sam instructed. He took a new condom from the bed side table and rolled it on as she repositioned herself.  
Sam knelt behind her and lined himself up with her entrance. He buried himself in her in one hard thrust.  
“Oh, fuck!” She groaned.  
And fuck yes! Her voice was ruined from the punishment of Sams cock in her throat. Her voice was rough and deep, just what Sam needed.  
“Fuck, baby!” She moaned. “Take me hard!”  
“Say my name!” He demanded as he tightened his grip on her hips ( _too slim but he could pretend)_ and pulled her back to meet every one of his brutal thrusts, driving himself deeper into her pussy.  
“What?”  
“Sammy, call me Sammy.”  
She groaned low and long as her arms gave away under his punishing attack and she fell face first into the mattress.  
“Fuck Sammy, fucking yes! Ride me Sammy, fucking pound me!”  
Sam continued to slam into her as deep moans spilled from her mouth. He felt her tighten and convulse around his cock as she climaxed for a second time. The low, guttural, drawn out way she moaned his name was enough to send him over the edge, spilling his cum into the condom and after a minute of thrusting through the after shocks they collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap.

§§§§§

“You know, you may as well have been fucking me.”  
Sam froze at his brothers words, his mouth drying up and heart skipping erratically. He slowly looked up from the menu, swallowing as he tried to keep a neutral expression.  
“That chick. She was practically a female version of me.” Dean said, propping an elbow on the table top and counting off the examples. “She was drinking like a fish and hustling pool. She was wearing a leather jacket and she was being obnoxious and loud. Everything you hate me doing, yet you went right up and took her home anyway.”  
“Yeah well.” Sam said trying to look casual as he scanned the menu. ”It’s not like I can stick my dick in your mouth to shut you up.”  
He flinched, because that was exactly what he wanted to do, and quickly raised his head to meet his brothers eyes, about to brush off his words as a lame joke only to find his brother sitting frozen across the table from him. After a moment of awkward eye contact, Dean cleared his throat and sat back.  
“No, well lucky for us, it’s not like that, is it?” He responded as he looked away, but not before Sam caught the telltale reaction of his brothers pupils.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to sound bitchy, so I will begin by saying, I really do appreciate everyone who takes time and reads my little stories and leaves kudos, you are all awesome.  
> Okay, ow to the other message...  
> so I originally had this tagged as ‘bottom Sam’ because I just know if I didn’t a wasp would appear and be all “but Sam wanted to be pounded by the guy near the juke box, so add this tag”. So I put the tag in, just to cover all bases, along with ‘but he doesn’t do it’. As it turns out, I was still wrong because then a wasp turned up and asked for me to delete the tag, so I did. Now if any other wasps want to tell me that I’ve tagged this incorrectly, please, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, please just keep flying right on past the comment section.   
> Thank you peeps.  
> Namaste.


End file.
